gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tambry
|birthday = Born mid-1990s |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Unnamed parents |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton |likes = Her cellphone Apps Robbie Valentino |dislikes = Being called "Tambers" |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Status update: trapped in store with insane nine-year-old." |signature = }} Tambry (born mid-1990s) is one of Wendy Corduroy's friends and a cell phone addict. She is currently dating Robbie Valentino. History Tambry is seen throughout "The Inconveniencing" as one of Wendy's friends. She goes with them to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, but hardly interacts with the other teenagers, preferring to stay on her phone, texting and updating her status. In the store, she texts instead of partying, although Wendy notices that she looked up from her phone more than usual, which meant she was having fun. She is the first person to disappear once the ghosts attack, ending up trapped in a security monitor because they didn't like her doing normal teenage things like texting. After she is trapped, she changes her "status" to "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! <3 <3 <3" Dipper later saves her and the rest of the teens by doing the Lamby Lamby Dance for the ghosts. Tambry has small appearances in several episodes afterwards, like when she makes a cameo in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the diner, texting while sitting in a booth. She also is shown in "Double Dipper" as one of the people watching Mabel and Pacifica Northwest compete for the Party Crown and partying herself in the background. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Tambry is seen riding the ferris wheel with Thompson at the Mystery Fair. In "Summerween," Robbie and Wendy mention her, saying that they are going to a party at her house while her parents are out of town. In "Boss Mabel," she is seen at the Mystery Shack, hanging out with Wendy. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," Tambry can be seen in the audience for "Pony Heist." In "Scary-oke," she attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party. She takes a picture of a shirtless Thompson with her phone's camera. She promises not to send it to anyone, but then pushes the "send all" button. Tambry reappears in "Soos and the Real Girl," interacting with a clerk at the store "Overalls Are Cool Now" in the Gravity Falls Mall. In "Blendin's Game," Dipper and Mabel travel back in time and meet younger versions of Tambry and Wendy. Young Tambry blurts out to Dipper that young Wendy thinks he's cute. In "The Love God," she is tricked into going on a date with Robbie by Mabel (who sent her a text labeled "Your secret admirer"). The date goes badly until Mabel spikes their chili fries with a love potion, causing them to fall madly in love with each other. Personality Tambry is in many ways a stereotypical teenager. She enjoys texting and using social networking sites, even more so than other teens, and rarely looks up from her cellphone, as seen in "The Inconveniencing." She tends to be downbeat and apathetic to most things, giving off a somewhat gloomy demeanor. Appearance Tambry has the appearance of an emo/scene girl. She has light brown skin and short purple hair with a pink highlight in front of her left ear. She wears a purple and white shirt with a purple skirt, light purple leggings, and black boots, along with two black earrings. She also carries around a black flip cell phone that takes up most of her time. She carries a black handbag in "The Inconveniencing" and "The Love God". Sightings Trivia *Some TV captioning misspells her name as "Tambri", instead of Tambry. *Wendy and Tambry have known each other for at least ten years. ru:Тэмбри Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters